


In the Moonlight

by OpalEssence



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bottom Suki, F/F, Fluff, Smut, top yue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalEssence/pseuds/OpalEssence
Summary: Yue and Suki have a night in...
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	In the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> A smutty lil drabble  
> Read and review!

Yue tugged at Suki's shirt gently, whispering into her ear,

"Is this ok?"  
  
Suki audibly groaned "Yes, _please._ " The warrior shucked her shirt off across the room, the thought of finding it later utterly forgotten.

Yue leaned against her lovers pale body, running her hands across the bare skin, hand reaching into her underwear.

_"As you wish..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
